The general objective of this project is to provide HVAC renovations for a major wing of the Division of Comparative Medicine (DCM) at Georgetown University. The institution has both short term and long term goals to improve and support the animal facility infrastructure. The 25,000 sq. ft. wing (Brown Wing) houses laboratory animals used by 34 basic and clinically applied research laboratories who conduct studies in breast, prostate, cervical and bladder cancer; diabetes; angiogenesis; signaling; hormonal regulation; infectious disease pathogenesis; and neurological disorders and injury. [unreadable] [unreadable] The age and condition of components of the Brown Wing HVAC system drive the need for replacement of the existing exhaust fans, humidifiers, constant volume boxes and the building automation system (BAS). The existing humidifiers and constant volume control boxes are semi-functional and/or inoperable. The 20 year old direct drive exhaust fans are only functioning at 82% design capacity and fan replacement would be difficult in case of motor failure. The original building management system is antiquated, and does not meet University-wide control standards. [unreadable] [unreadable] The University will purchase and install the building management system. The grant will purchase two belt driven exhaust fans, seven zone humidifiers and seven constant volume boxes and support the required renovations to install this equipment in the mechanical interstitial space above the Brown Wing. New HVAC equipment is essential to maintain proper air balancing capability, provide appropriate temperature/humidity levels in animal rooms and improve exhaust capacity, redundancy and servicing. This renovation will safeguard animal health, control research environmental conditions and maintain institutional compliance with recommendations in the Guide for the Care of Use of Laboratory Animals (Guide), the accreditation standards of the American Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC, International) and the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) regulations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]